


Happiness in slavery

by dead_silence



Category: Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: Fanart, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_silence/pseuds/dead_silence
Summary: Trent in slavery.





	Happiness in slavery

 

I can't draw anything explicit,

but I'm glad if you could imagine the continuation... 

 

 


End file.
